1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and method for remotely outputting audio, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which allows audio which is supposed to be output in a digital apparatus to be output in another remotely located digital apparatus, a method for remotely outputting audio thereof, a mobile apparatus, and a method for outputting audio thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as various digital apparatuses are introduced, the number of digital apparatus possessed by a user has increased. Therefore, it is no exaggeration to say that the user is literally surrounded by numerous digital apparatuses.
Those digital apparatuses have contributed to making the user's life more enriched and convenient. These days, as a digital apparatus becomes more sophisticated and multi-functional in a relatively short period of time, its contribution to the user's life has greatly increased.
However, the user only focuses on making a digital apparatus more sophisticated and multi-functional in his or her pursuit to realizing more convenient and enriched way of life.
Yet, there is a limit to the function performed by a single digital apparatus. Therefore, a method for making the user's life more convenient and enriched by converging the digital apparatuses owned by the user to create new function which cannot be performed by a single digital apparatus is required.